More And More
by ignitemaggi
Summary: One Shot: Imagine you are Clary Fray, you're sitting at your favourite cafe, when you bump into the most sexy man you've ever seen. You want him, he wants you, you share a sexual moment together.


So imagine, you're at your favourite coffee shop, you go to the bathroom and there you find a the most handsome guy.

It's been a long time since you had a sex, and you think he's really hot, so you go to him.

You smile,

he grins,

you flirt,

he flirts back,

soon you are both in a toilet booth and he's undressing you.

Warm soft hands explore your body,

he kisses you hard and wild and you want him.

You go on kissing this guy, you unzip his pants and take his big erection in your hands.

He moans but you kiss him to shut him up, he pushes your skirt up and rips your panties apart.

He takes you by your hips and with a rough and hard push he enters you.

You gasp and he starts moving in a wild and hard rythm.

You fit to his rythm and moan in pleasure,

he kisses you on the mouth _again and again_ when you feel his sharp teeth at your neck.

It irritates you, but you want this guy,

you want to enjoy this connection,

feel him again inside of you, so you go on when he bites you, and you moan in pleasure,

you've never felt something like this before,

and you like it, its like hundreds of little orgasms exploding at once

and you want _more and more_ of this and _more and more_ of this guy

He sucks your blood, and you are there to give him _more and more_,

you don't mind the giddines that overcomes you,

you lick his ear,

move your hips in his direction

and you're connected with blood,

bodys

and your souls.

Some part of your brain realizes whats going on,

he's not humon,

he's not like you,

he does not wake up and thinks about his jobs,

he's different, but that doesn't scare you, it turns you on, this _mysterious_ guy,

you move againts him, and you feel the orgasm coming,

feel the blood coming out of your body into his, and you want to stop this moment,

because this connection,

this anticipation, it feels better than everything you've ever felt _before_.

And then he takes your wrists and pushes them over your head and enters you one last time, and you both come together in joy,

you feel his wild lust,

his pleasure

but all you can think about is, _more more more_.

He takes on last sip of your blood and pushes his mouth at yours, kisses you hard and wild,

like the sex you just had,

like the guy you've just slept with,

you taste your own blood and you like it, you want more of it.

And then he looks at you and you see the desire and you want him again, you need him again.

And he does want you too, you see it in his eyes, and his body is ready again, but he starts dressing again, and you feel alone,

you want to touch him _again and again and again_

until you scream,

until you cry

and laugh

and smile

and try

and fail.

He takes one last glance at you, and you don't understand why he's leaving,

what just happened,

who he is,

what will be,

but the most irritating thing is the look in his eyes,

he looks at you like he just lost his friend, his favourite and dearest lover, like he lost a part of his soul.

He sets off, leaves you alone, and all you can do is watch him go, and only after some fearful moments you can move again, but still everything you think about is the guy who just took you so wild,

who hold you so rough,

who's lips kissed you so soft,

and who's eyes looked at you with so much passion.

When you're able to move again you begin to dress yourself, and with every piece of clothes you cover your body again the memories of what just had happened fade,

you're forgeting the man, the sex, the blood-sharing, the soul-touching, the look in his eyes.

By the time your fixing your make-up at the mirror you only remember how you accidently entered the men bathroom where you saw a attractive men.

You dont remember the time you shared, not even one single glance.

And when you sit again at your table with your sketchbook in your hands you don't even remember the walk to the bathroom, you were sitting here all the time and drawing an angel in gold.


End file.
